


The Path of ink AU

by Myfishpink



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genre Twist, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfishpink/pseuds/Myfishpink
Summary: Inspired by studio showdown





	The Path of ink AU

The main plot of the au is that 30 years after Henry is scouted by Coyote animation, he returns to the studio, only to see it's planed to be demolished, a big reward being offered to who ever tears the place down, now, with the help of bendy and friends, Henry must join the path of ink and defend the studio

-Before the studio shut down, Joey made everyone take martial arts lessons, which is why the staff is so adept a fighting

-The Path of ink is a way to channel dreams, belief and emotions trough ink. Using this, they can use a sixth sense, control and turn into ink and boost there speed

-Bendy acts as a mentor to Henry. He is very confident in his abilities and treats fighting like a performance. He teaches Henry many things but most importantly, he teaches him how to use his ink form

-Sammy was the first to follow the path of ink, He was rather skeptical of it at first, but as he began to bond with Bendy, he eventually embraced it and became much more open minded (altough he still has a short temper). He helps teach Henry how to use his sixth sense

-Allison joined the path after she and Susie had found out about Alice and "Malice" (Who goes by Lily), she is very good at sword fighting. She helps teach henry how to control ink

-The searchers were created from execess energy and ink. Bendy taught them how to fight, as well as telling them to not kill, only imcompacitate. They are mainly used to help with training. They also enjoy to play music

-The Lost ones may seem frail and miserable but in reality there fast and deadly assasins, using there tearfull act to get there opponent off gaurd.

-The Butcher gang are Lacie's lackeys and while they are decent fighter, if they meet someone who's stronger than them they'll probably fail. They still try there best

-Norman is the leader of the Lost ones, he got this position by beating the previous leader, the projectionest. He helps teach Henry how to use "Frame by frame"

-Grant usually stays in his office, but is more than willing to fight. His training under Bendy as greatly boosted his self-esteem

-Wally is a laid back yet skilled fighter, he tries to meditate but ends up falling asleep instead. If anything were to happen to Boris or his friends, he whould destroy who ever was responsable

-Lacie is the one watches over bendy land and is good friends with the ink creatures. She uses the bendy animatronic as a training dummy

-Susie is Allison's partner and while at first she was rather distrusting of her, she eventually formed a bond with her and the rest of the Angelic Kunoichi

-Tom will pick a fight with anyone and is always looking for a good fight, despite his stern and serious exterior. He helps teach henry how to use hammer space

-Shawn is Tom's best friend and is almost like a brother to him, he convinced Tom to join the path and they bonded trough sparring. He is very proud of his hammerspace skills

-Joey taught Bendy the path of ink so that he could pass it on to others. Altough he is now too old to fight, he still looks after the studio and the ink creatures

-Boris is Wally's best friend and the one who started him on the path of ink. He is very protective of his friends and won't let anything happen to them

-Alice was the one who convinced Susie and Allison to join the path of ink after the two of them found her passed out on the floor, exausted from fighting Lily

-"Malice" was made from Susie's blood when it mixed with ink and excess energy, she meet Susie and Allison after they finished there first lesson, Susie gave her the name Lily and she taught Allison swordsmanship. After they had completed there training, Susie, Allison, Alice and Lily formed the Angelic Kunoichi

-The Projectionest was made from Norman's blood when it mixed with ink and excess energy, he was the former leader of the Lost ones and is now Norman's second in command. He has a deep respect for anyone who can beat him in a fight

-After Henry complets his training, Joey shows up to inform him that Coyote animation is making there next move...

**Author's Note:**

> P.S this list is subject to change as this au developes


End file.
